


Red Carpet

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Actors, F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick reader, sneezefic, snzfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: You and Scarlett on the red carpet premiere of your new Avengers movie.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Scarlett Johansson & Natasha Romanov, Scarlett Johansson/Female Reader, Scarlett Johansson/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader, scarlett johansson x reader
Kudos: 71





	Red Carpet

You climbed out of the Escalade and held your hand out to Scarlett, helping her get out.

“Hh-hepttchoo!” You let go of Scarlett’s hand as you sneezed towards the floor.

“Bless you!” She exclaimed. She retook your hand and started leading you towards the red carpet. You were both attending the premiere of your new Avengers movie. Your characters in the movie were in a relationship together, and the entire world had gone crazy when you two announced you were dating in real life.

You squeezed her hand and sent her a dazzling smile as you both reached the cameras. The carpet was extremely long for this movie, and you two would be taking a lot of photos together before you even got inside the theatre. Scarlett started to tug your hand to start walking the carpet, but was met with resistance. She turned to look at you inquisitively.

“I have to- heh’h- hh- hupptchoo!”

“Bless you! You alright? You’ve been sneezing a lot today,” Scarlett observed, rubbing her thumb against your hand. You nodded, pushing a finger up against your itchy nose. After you were sure you weren’t going to sneeze again, you nodded again, indicating you were ready.

You both made your way slowly through, stopping every few feet to take pictures. So far you had been focused on taking photos together, but the photographers were starting to demand solo shots, and so you and Scarlett separated yourselves.

You posed for a minute, flashing pouts or stunning smiles at the cameras. The tingle in your nose had returned, and you sniffed a few times, hoping to get rid of it. Instead, it just made it worse, and before you knew it your breath was hitching. You were able to keep it discreet for a moment, before you knew there was no staving off the sneeze. You were forced to give into it a moment later.

“Hh-hheh’h-huupshooo!” You quickly turned from the cameras to catch it into steepled hands. Scarlett, a few feet down from you on the carpet, heard and came over to you.

“Bless you, baby,” she murmured, blocking you from the cameras for a moment. You blushed bright red hearing hundreds of people in the vicinity bless you. Her hand came up to cup your face.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly. She nodded. You two had been working non-stop, and she wouldn’t be surprised if you were getting sick.

“Let’s stick together for the rest of the carpet, yeah?” Scarlett suggested. She knew that the press would publish anything, and immediately make a thing out of any sort of displays that any actors were human. Including sneezing on the red carpet. And she definitely wasn’t going to let that happen to you alone.

You nodded and let her guide you further down the carpet.


End file.
